1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to digital photographing apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus having a plurality of cameras and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a digital camera, or the like may have a plurality of cameras.
For example, the digital photographing apparatus may include a front camera for photographing in a frontward direction and a rear camera for photographing in a rearward direction with respect to a display screen of a touchscreen.
When photographing is performed using the rear camera included in the digital photographing apparatus, a magnification of an image captured by a user's zooming operation may be changed. Recently, a digital photographing apparatus including two rear cameras having different focal lengths has been used to capture high-quality images at various distances.